


Thank You For The Venom

by soldmysoultofullmetal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, possibly a dash of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultofullmetal/pseuds/soldmysoultofullmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the two of you are secluded, she pounces, pinning you against the wall and pressing her lips against yours. "God, you're pathetic." Her words would be a slap in the face to anyone else, but you long for her venom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For The Venom

   It always starts the same; your eyes linger on her for a second too long and she looks at you for the first time in weeks.

   Her eyes lock on yours and the corner of her mouth raises up in a mischievous smirk. She juts her chin towards the door and leaves without a word. You have no choice but to slip out and follow the ethereal figure down the hall.

   As soon as the two of you are secluded, she pounces, pinning you against the wall and pressing her lips against yours. "God, you're pathetic." Her words would be a slap in the face to anyone else, but you long for her venom. Your fingers tangle in her long black hair and you yank the strands in response to her insults. "You just can't get enough, can you?" She nips at your lips and pulls your hips toward her before slamming you back against the wall. She leans forward and purrs into your ear, "C'mon, fight back."

   You smile and kiss her aggressively, drawing blue blood from her bottom lip and reveling in its taste. Her chest heaves, her hair is a tangled mess, a smear of blue leads from her lip to her jaw, and her eyes flash with lust and anger. "I hate you so fucking much."

   She is the most beautiful creature you've ever seen.

   Fingers tear into skin and her perfect cerulean mingles with your muddy umber. You leave bites all over her neck and mark her as yours, she curses your name and you swear you've never heard a sound sweeter. Only you can do this to her, only you can get her alone and see the parts that she hides away. She doesn’t open herself up to anyone else and you hunger for the secret parts of her, the parts that berate you and tear you down.

   Your friends don’t understand why you let her in for a night only to be ignored for a month. They don’t understand why you don’t look at anyone else, why you have eyes only for the girl who ruined your life without remorse. You don’t care because you don’t want them to understand. The answer is a secret that you’ll never tell, it’s the reason that you let yourself miss her for weeks and come only when she calls.

   It always ends the same; when the sweat dries and you pretend to fall asleep she cautiously gets up from the bed and gathers her clothes. She leaves and ignores you until she catches your gaze weeks later. But before she goes, she smooths down your hair and places a ghost of a kiss on your forehead. Her whisper falls from her mouth and keeps you company until her bitter return.

   “I love you.”


End file.
